


Trisha's bikini

by Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Barely Legal, Breast Fucking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Trent, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trisha (femtrent) learns not to trust Duncan
Relationships: Duncan/Trent (Total Drama), Justin/Trent (Total Drama), Noah/Trent (Total Drama), Trent (Total Drama)/Alejandro Burromuerto, Trent (Total Drama)/Chef Hatchet, Trent (Total Drama)/Chris McLean, Trent/Mike (Total Drama)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Trisha's bikini

Trisha sat on the dock in her tight camo bikini, she didn't know if she was excited to be back for Total Drama All Stars or terrified. At least she had another try at the money, and the drama was always great song inspiration. She brushed her long black hair over her shoulder and sighed feeling the sun on her skin.

A few feet away Duncan watched her appreciating the way her bikini accentuated her huge tits. With Lindsay gone Trisha was the hottest piece of ass on the island. Her thin legs and waist only made her ass and tits look bigger. She was flaunting her body wearing something that tight. He grinned, he knew exactly what he was going to do about it.

Trisha was swimming in the lake when Duncan got back. Everything was ready for her. "Hey Trish you busy?"

She swam over to the dock with just her cleavage above the water. "Not really what's up?"

"I wanted to show you something. Come on." He smirked. She has no idea what's coming. She climbed out of the water. Duncan's eyes follow the water dripping over her tits. "Can you turn around?"

Trisha was confused but did what he asked. The worst he could do was push her in the lake right? Duncan took a moment to look at her ass barely covered by her bikini bottom. Then he decided it was time to put his plan into action.

Trisha felt her bikini top loosen and then be pulled off causing her tits to bounce free. She took a moment to process what happened before she squealed and covered herself. "Duncan! Give that back!"

"Come get it sweetheart." He ran off in the direction of the boathouse. Trisha blushed and chased him. She kept her hands covering her tits as her nipples hardened making her blush more. Duncan ran into the boathouse and she followed without thinking.

She regretted it when she heard the door close behind her. Surrounding her was a bunch of men from the season. She hid her tits as much as she could with her arms. "What's going on?"

"Just some guys who got sick of you flaunting your body but not letting anyone fuck you." Duncan grabbed her wrists and pulled them to her sides. Her tits bounced free her nipples hard as they were revealed to the circle of men. 

"No! Let go of me!" Trisha tried to fight and squirm but all it did was make her tits jiggle and bounce. Scott grabbed one of her wrists tying it and the other one with rope. She couldn't cover herself anymore her tits on display for the men to look at. Some of them already stroking their cocks. She had to pretend the sight didn't turn her on. "P-please don't, j-j-just let me go."

Duncan grabbed her tits squeezing them. Trisha tried to pull away but Scott held her still. Duncan groped her tits pinching her nipples. "You guys have to feel these, they're so soft."

Alejandro stepped forward and cupped her tit. "¡Caray! They are!"

"Help! Please someone!" Trisha tried to squirm away from them but all she managed was rubbing her ass on Scott. Duncan and Alejandro both took one of her nipples into their mouth. Duncan was rough as he squeezed her tit hard and bit her nipple. Alejandro was more gentle as he groped her and suckled her nipple. 

Trisha moaned, her cunt dampened as they pleasured her with her nipples. Her eyes shut as they both sucked hard. Scott's hands touched her body making her feel tingly. She could feel his boner poking her ass. It only made her wetter.

When she felt a hand slip down the front of her bikini bottoms her eyes snapped open. Mike had reached between the two men assaulting her tits and was rubbing her cunt. His fingers were covered in her juices when he rubbed her clit. She moaned loud. "She's so wet!"

"Move over. Lightning wants to see that sha-pussy." Lightning pushed Mike aside and pulled down Trisha's bikini bottoms. She started squirming again not wanting them to see her cunt. 

Scott spread her legs and angled her so that the guys had a perfect view of her dripping wet cunt. The thought that there was a camera in the boathouse made her even wetter. "Please."

Duncan and Alejandro released her tits her nipples red and sensitive. The cool air hit them still wet with spit and sent tingles straight to her cunt. Scott and Duncan tied her legs spread apart so she was sitting on a box with her cunt and tits being shown to all the men. She took a moment to see who was there. Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, Lightning, Mike, Noah and Justin.

Trisha tried to squirm away again. It was completely useless tied up like she was. It jiggled her tits and made her wiggle her hips. Scott came forward and Trisha tensed not sure what to expect. He kneeled and licked her clit. Trisha gasped. 

Scott kept licking making her moan loud. All the guys had their cocks out. They touched themselves as she moaned. It made her drip more. Scott sucked her clit and she screamed when she squirted everywhere. She was humiliated at comeing from their assault.

Scott backed away and Duncan came forward, his dick was out and it was big. "I knew you were a slut but I didn't expect you to get off."

"P-please let me g-go." Trisha's cunt was dying to be fucked. She was breathless as her juices leaked onto the box she was sitting on. Duncan rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy. She couldn't help her loud moan. "Duncan please!"

He thrust into her oversensitive cunt and she moaned. Her walls squeezed his cock as he fucked her rough. Her legs shook as Duncan plundered her pussy. She could feel his cock thrusting into her tight wet heat sending sparks of pleasure all over her body. 

A wave of bliss hit her as she squirted on his cock. He plunged into her cunt and she felt warm jizz fill her. Her tits heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Duncan pulled out and pinched her nipples again. She moaned and he stepped away.

Justin was next. His dick looked just as good as the rest of him. Trisha drooled when she saw it. He rubbed his cock against her cunt and then plunged all the way in. She let out a long moan and her cunt twitched around his cock. He pounded into her and grabbed her tits. Her cunt was gushing her juices. She clenched around his cock and moaned louder. More jizz pumped into her cunt and she came again. 

Next was Noah, his face screwed up at the jizz that leaked from her cunt as it gaped a little. He fucked her anyway. He used her cunt like a fleshlight. She tightened around his cock and heard him mutter under his breath. "Fucking dumb slut"

She moaned loud a shiver of pleasure shot through her. He came fast and didn't stop fucking as he emptied his balls into her. He leaned over and whispered to her. "Enjoy figuring out who the father is."

Her eyes got wide as she realized she had 3 mens jizz in her unprotected cunt and was gonna get a lot more. He pulled out and flicked her clit. She couldn't tell if it hurt or felt amazing but it made her squirt. Scott put a finger into the puddle under her and licked up her juices. "Sweet."

He shoved into her cunt while she was distracted. The 4th cock fucked her. She got closer to coming every time his cock entered her. He latched on to one nipple and sucked it as hard as he could. She moaned loud walls squeezed around his cock. He grabbed two big handfuls of her ass and filled her with his jizz. She came again her legs shaking.

When he pulled out she looked down at her cunt gaped open bright red and leaking a mix of her juices and four mens jizz. She moaned as she watched her cunt drip. Lightning came over his big black dick making her clench. "It's time Lightning showed you losers how to sha-pound some pussy"

He wasn't joking. He fucked like a jackhammer. She couldn't take her eyes away from his dick entering her cunt as a blur. It stretched her walls the biggest she'd taken but she knew she had 2 more left. She moaned and moaned and Lightning just kept fucking her. She felt his balls slapped against her ass. She squirted again her juices sprayed everywhere but he didn't stop. His cock ravaged her and she tried to squirm away.

"Get ready sha-slut." She felt his balls tighten against her and he flooded her cunt with jizz. She came again her cunt so overwhelmed by pleasure. He pulled out her cunt gaped wide.

"More." She could hardly believe what she just said but her body felt so amazing. Her cunt twitched and tried to clench around nothing. Duncan burst out laughing.

"You heard the whore. Fuck her!" Alejandro didn't have to be told twice and stuffed his dick into her. It was even bigger than Lightning's. She moaned with every thrust. She gasped and squeezed around his cock. He grabbed her tits much less gently that before. Her cunt sprayed when he grabbed her nipples and toyed with them. She had only just stopped coming when Alejandro sucked her nipple and pinched her clit making her squirt again. Her trembling cunt made Alejandro empty his jizz into her. She couldn't do anything but moan come and watch the puddle under her grow. 

Alejandro pulled out leaving just Mike. When Trisha's eyes landed on his cock she moaned loud. It was huge. Biggest of the group by far. He stepped forward and squeezed her tits. He pinched and tugged her nipples. "Woah, these are amazing."

He kept groping her tits and shoved his whole cock into her at once. She screamed and came immediately. She felt the head of his cock kiss the entrance of her womb. He fucked her and grabbed her tits then her ass. She came repeatedly drenching his cock in her juices. His dick hit her womb every time he pushed in. His balls slapped her ass. Her eyes rolled back and she squirted hard soaking Mike. He shoved into her his dick pressing against the entrance of her womb.

He emptied his balls deep into her cunt. She felt his jizz enter her womb and she came her whole body trembling. Mike pulled out. She sighed gathering herself. "P-please let m-me go now."

Duncan and Scott started untying her. Trisha was relieved until they flipped her over landed her face in the puddle her cunt had made. She had her own juice and their jizz smeared on her face. They also had her ass up exposing her cunt and asshole to them. Duncan poked her clit making her moan. "It'll be a while before that cunt stops gaping."

"Good thing she's got more holes." Scott spread her asscheeks. Some of the men rolled their eyes and others looked interested. She shuddered as Scott poked at her asshole.

Then the door opened. It was her ticket out of the boathouse. But she couldn't get her legs to do anything but tremble as her cunt and ass was displayed to whoever just came in. Trisha heard two laughs. Oh no not Chris and Chef. She hoped she was wrong but she wasn't. 

"You dudes were really planning on hogging such a sweet pussy? Lucky I caught it on the cams or I would've missed Trisha's newly legal cunt." She wiggled her ass. It was an attempt to get her legs working but it looked like an invitation. 

Chef laughed. "I've been eyeing this ass for years" 

Chris dropped his pants and got behind her. He squeezed her ass and shoved into her. She moaned loud barely stopping herself from coming. His dick wasn't as long as Mike's but god was it thick. Her cunt stretched wide squeezed tight around the much older man's cock. That made her cunt squeeze more. Why was the age difference making her so hot?

She came, her writhing smeared more of her puddle on her face. Chris flooded her cunt with a ton of jizz. "Ahh, nothing like 18 year old cunt."

He pulled out and her cunt gaped huge. His jizz spilled out of her and chef took his place. When she felt his cock rub her cunt she tried to get away but all she could do was moan. She risked a glance back and her jaw dropped. It was way too big. He still pushed in. At first he couldn't fit but he grabbed two good handfuls of her ass and pushed harder.

The head went in and she squirted. He kept pushing stretching every inch of her cunt walls. She was stuck in a constant orgasam. She expected Chef to stop when he reached the entrance to her womb. Instead he kept pushing until it finally gave in and his cock fucked the deepest part of her cunt.

He fucked hard and rough. His huge balls slapped against her clit. There was nothing she could do about it. Not that she wanted to at this point. He shot his jizz straight into her fertile womb. When he pulled out she could finally get ahold of herself. She couldn't help but smile. Nine men's cum dripped from her used gaping cunt.

"Have fun dudes." Chris and Chef left the boathouse. Noah and Justin left too. Trisha tried to stand but Scott grabbed her ass again. He dipped his fingers into her cunt and she moaned. The men that stayed watched him fingerbang her asshole as she moaned. 

He fucked her tight ass and she rubbed her clit. The feeling of his hot jizz pumping into her ass made her cum, her cunt leaked more juice on the floor. Scott pulled out and smacked her ass. "Thanks for the ride slut"

She moaned and smiled at him. He left the boathouse too. Duncan rolled her onto her back. "Open your mouth."

She opened wide and Duncan lowered his balls into her mouth. She was confused but assumed Duncan would tell her what to do. He was teabagging her, the taste of his balls covered her tongue. "Suck them"

Trisha tried to close her lips around his balls and gently sucked them. She licked them too. The flavor made her cunt throb. She licked all over his balls. Alejandro and Lightning came forward. Alejandro fucked her messy cunt and Lightning squeezed into her ass. She moaned and clenched around them. 

They used her three fuckholes. She came over and over until Lightning flooded her ass with jizz. Duncan rubbed his balls over her face and she moaned. He jacked off into her mouth filling it with his jizz. "Swallow"

She did and felt the warmth in her stomach. Finally Alejandro replaced all the jizz that had leaked from her cunt. She moaned as he pulled out and it all gushed back out. Alejandro and Lightning left so it was just Mike Duncan and Trisha.

Mike kneeled over her and his cock sat between her tits. He grabbed them and squeezed them around his cock starting to fuck her tits. She licked the head of his cock whenever it poked out. He pinched her nipples as he fucked. "So soft"

Trisha smiled and sucked the tip of his cock. He moaned and squeezed her tits tighter around his cock. She kept her mouth wide and licked his cock and loving the taste. She wanted more jizz in her mouth.

She saw his cock start shooting jizz. It landed all over her face and tits. She swallowed the squirts that landed in her mouth. Mike got up and Duncan stood over her jacking off again. His jizz glazed her tits. 

She ran her finger through the mess on her tits and stuck it in her mouth. She loved the taste. Mike and Duncan watched her eat their jizz off her tits. She stuck her fingers in her cunt and got them coated in all the men's jizz and her own juice then ate it up. Mike put the tip of his cock to her lips and she sucked it. He filled her mouth with more fresh jizz.

She swallowed it all her tastebuds tingling with the delicious flavor. Duncan did the same and she swallowed it too. Duncan dropped her bikini on her stomach. "Thanks for a great afternoon."

He left. Mike helped her to her feet. Her legs were trembling and she moaned when being upright made more of her mess pour out of her cunt. Mike spread her pussy lips and a waterfall spilled from her. He kept them spread and rubbed her clit. He forced her to squirt again. She stared at the puddle under her. She decided to sacrifice her pride and got on her hands and knees. 

She pulled on her bikini bottoms. They were immediately soaked in jizz and did almost nothing to stop it dripping down her thighs. The material against her oversensitive cunt turned her on more. They were so tight but they were all she had.

Mike tied her top too tight. Her tits were being squeezed and her abused nipples poked through the fabric. Despite her effort there was still jizz on her tits. The bikini didn't hide it at all. Looking at her it was clear she had been fucked.

"Do you want me to walk you to your cabin?" Mike shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Won't that piss Zoey off?" Trisha wiped the cum off her the best she could.

"Probably but it's not like we're together." Mike offered his shirt to her. She took it and put it on. It was tight and long and she had to say she looked good in it. She smiled at her big dicked boy toy.

"You have a lot of making up to do. Take me in the showers."

"Y-you mean to the showers?"

"Nope."


End file.
